Winchester's At Chuck E's
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: "No, and for two reasons; 1) you're too old. 2) you're too old, and 3) - yes I said there's a third reason even though I said there's only two - you're too fucking old, Sammy." xX Crack fic Xx


**Winchester's At Chuck E.'s**

_by: ElenaBolton19_

"Come on, Dean!" Sam says, practically bouncing in his seat. Honestly, why he had Dean pull into the parking lot of a Chuck E. Cheese is completely beyond him. Then again, seeing him bounce around the impala like a sugar high five year old is...both amusing and annoying. "Please! I want to hug Chuckie!"

"No." Dean says, "for two reasons. 1) you're too old 2) you're too old...and 3) -yes, there is as third reason even though I said there was only two- you are too fucking old, Sammy."

Sam looks at Dean with annoyance, his bottom lip puckering out below is upper. "Please Dean...Please" Sam says, putting on his best puppy dog face that he can muster. Dean sighs, looking at him and then glaring out the windsheild at the happy rat wearing a helmet too small for it's head and elbow pads; then he glares at his brother.

"No." He says, his voice icy. Sam whines, looking out the windsheild and then at Dean again. "Come on, Deanie-" Dean snaps his eyes at him, turning from blue to harden steel grey.

"Don't." Dean snaps, "don't fucking call me that-"

"Deanie."

"Sam-"

"Deanie Deanie."

"Sammy-"

"Deanie Deanie Deanie-"

"Shut up! I said no!" Dean snaps, gripping the steering wheel tightly; breathing tightly through clipped teeth. Sam sighs looking at the giant mouse that is hugging countless little kids- albeit, some are screaming in fear -and then the older kids are posing; the 17 year old girls wearing short skirts and barely there shirts posing in ways that they shouldn't be posing in front of small children. Sam never got to hug Chuckie E. as a kid.

"I'm going." Sam says, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the car door before Dean can lock it.

"Wh-Sam! I said no!" the door slams, Dean sighs in exasperation; damn his brother for such antics. They had a case to do! And...why is hugging a giant, overly happy rat important?!

Sam walks over to Chuck E., his mouth in the grin that makes the two 17 year old girls look up at his tall-ness and swoon. Blushing. And giggling. "Hey ladies..." Sam says, looking at them briefly before staring at Chuck E. He let's out a breath and then launches himself at the creature, wrapping his long arms around his shoulders and then squeezing. "Chuck E.!" Sam yells, which Dean hears all the way from the impala. The older brother slams his head on the steering wheel; blaring the horn loudly with his forehead- scaring the flock of pigeons that began to make it home. Why the hell does Sam want to hug a giant rat? It's just a guy in a stinkin' costume! Oh!

Groaning in annoyance, Dean undoes his seat belt, opening his car door and slamming it shut. It protests but right now, he's more worried about how he'll drag his oh so brother dearest away from the giant rat...who looks like he's trying to pull away. "Help!" Yells the rat. Dean smirks, walking up to him and then patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Hey uh...he's uh...he don't know any better." Chuck E. looks at him, the mask dropping a bit so it's lopsided on the guys shoulders. "Please...can you help me? I er, have a job to do...this guy is-"

"Freaking you out?" Dean asks with a smirk, the guy nods; giant rat mask bobbing.

"A little bit." Dean nods, patting Sam's shoulder. "Sam...yoo-hoo...Sammy...come on, you're freaking the rat out."

"Hey!" The guy exclaims, Dean rolls his eyes. "Your in a rat costume, sad fact, but live with it."

"I'm not a rat-"

"You're dressed as one-"

"Doesn't mean that I'm a-"

"Dean!" Sam says, straightening up, and letting out a breath; like all the world had been holding their breaths waiting for him to let go of that damned rat. Dean knows he has. "Stop arguing with Chuck E.-"

"Sam...no, you know what, I will argue with him if I want to. I'm just stating a fact! He's in a rat costume!" He yells, gesturing his hands toward the pathetic sod who is trying to straighten the giant head. If he adjusted one more time, Dean will lose it. And if Sam knows his brother- which unfortunately he does -when Dean loses it, no one takes him seriously. Not ever. Which...is why he's the most dangerous. Cause you don't know what he could do.

"He's a friendly rat-"

"He's a guy in a costume!"

"Hello still here!" yells the guy in the Chuck E. costume.

"Shut up!" Dean yells, bringing his fist to kiss the guy's jaw and knock him to the ground. The mask falls off, hitting the ground, revealing a mop of red curly hair. Sam's mouth flops open and his eyes widen, he points at the guy and then at his brother.

"YOU KILLED CHUCK E.!" Dean rolls his eyes, grabbing Sam by the earlobe and dragging him to the impala, Sam whining the whole time about how Dean allegedly 'killed' the guy in a rat costume. Who obviously doesn't get paid too much.

Or hasn't been laid in...how long? Months? Years? Dean narrows his eyes in thought, he'd bet on the 'years' category.

_..::..Supernatural..::.._

"I can't believe you killed Chuck E." Sam mopes, reclining his head back on the seat. Dean bites his inner cheek, gripping the steering wheel really hard; his knuckles turning white. He's trying to concentrate on the road, his eyes narrowing in such hard concentration, but in truth if his brother complains or whines one more time he will stop the damned impala and toss him out and Sam will hitchhike to Arkansas. "He's a friendly rat.." That tears it.

Stomping on the brakes, Dean turns to face his brother. "He's an annoying nerd who has trouble getting laid, he gets paid lesser than we do- and we both know we don't get paid -and he smells really bad of little kid pee and little kid vomit. So bug off on the subject now! We have a case to finish! Geez!" turning around to face the front windshield; easing off the brake and stepping on the gas, he continues down the road heading to Arkansas...Sam is quiet the whole time; probably brooding about how Dean 'Killed the overly friendly happy giant rat who needs to laid really bad'.

Just whine one more time, Sammy, Dean thinks...one. More. Time.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot of Supernatural that I pulled out of my ass. (: Let me know what you think of it in a lovely review.**

**Oh, and if you want some updates and news on my other stories go to facebook and look up the name 'Sa5m Greene'; it's an account made for my Fictionpress account as well as my Fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed the story.  
**

**~Elena  
**


End file.
